TMNT The Movie: Shredder's Apprentince
by TidotaEru3249
Summary: The turtles have broken apart and now living thier own lives. But when a new threat approaches the four must team up again to stop it. Plus Raph falls in love with a person he has hated since they met. Who is this person? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Trouble in the Big Apple

**TMNT The Movie: Shredder's Apprentince**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Trouble in the Big Apple**

The night floated calmly in the evening sky. People were sleeping in peace after the recent defeat of the Shredder. Noneone knew that these heroes who defeated him were none other than the Ninja Turtles. But now these four heroes have split up to find thier own way around in the world.

At least one of them stayed in his hometown while the other three scattered to who knows where. The turtle who stayed in New York was none other than Rapheal.

Right now Raph was looking up at the silent sky, breathing in the sweet air of the night. Nothing in New York was silent for long though. As proof the scream of a factory alarm suddenly pierced through the night instantly catching the red-masked turtle's ear.

Slowly Raph reached down the new part of his belt and grabbed his favorite three-pronged weapon called: the sais.

"It's showtime," said Raph as he pulled out his weapons.

With one leap Raph was in the air and sailing over the edge of the rooftop he had just been standing upon. You would think he was crazy and could get killed doing something like that, but no, he landed on the ground as nimbly as a cat on it's feet. Quickly Raph sprinted to where he knew the alarm was coming from.

His guess paid off as he reached the West Labotory. Raph quickly hid to prevent himself from being seen. Foot ninja seemed to be crawling all around the place. There must have been at least twenty here right now. Karia could be seen talking to one of the ninja at the factory steps. Raph's eyes instantly narrowed when he saw her.

The turtles have had trouble with Karia in the past and now, even in the present, she still was trouble.

Karia was found suffering in the lonely streets of Japan when Oruku Saki a.k.a. The Shredder took her in. After the turtles finally defeated him Karia now led the Foot Clan as the new Shredder. So much for peace and queit. But what was Karia up to now?

Raph's eyes shifted from one solider to another, but a motion from Karia suddenly grabbed his attention. She was ordering for her Foot ninja to leave, but why? The ninja's bowed to thier master and obeyed. Soon not a single Foot solider was left in sight.

"What is she up to?" Raph mumbled under his breath to prevent himself from being heard. His sias were still ready for a brawl if it came to one.

Causalily Karia walked towards the spot where Raph was hiding.

"I know you are here Rapheal" said Karia " I could see you from the factory steps,"

Knowing his cover was blown Raph walked out of the shadows of the pillar that had shaded him from sight. His sias were out and ready to rumble.

"If you knew I was here" said Raph " why didn't you rat me out to your little 'foot' stools?"

"I felt it would be better if you fell by my hand" said Karia grinning "instead of thiers," Drawing out her sword Karia faced Rapheal ready to fight.

"Let's rumble," said Raph.

For a moment the two stared at each other looking for weakness in the others eyes. Raph's eyes were burning in flaming anger, and showed tons of determination to take Karia down. Karia's own eyes were hard to distinguish. There seemed to be no emotion in them at all. She was cold as ice and istantly struck the first blow.

Raph quickly blocked her blow with his sais and delivered a heel-thrusting kick right into Karia's mid-section. Karia was pushed back about five feet and Raph charged in pushing one of his sais forward. Karia recovered from the kick and jumped out of reach before Raph's sai could strike a fatal blow to the heart.

"You show much improvement since we last fought Rapheal," said Karia.

"I credit myself for stealing a girl's moves," said Raph smiling widely.

"Really?" said Karia grinning as well " let's see you copy this!"

Instantly Karia sped towards Rapheal, her sword flashing brightly in the dim moonlight. With one lunge Karia dove towards Raph, blade pointed downward.

Waiting one second later Raph jumped out of the blade's path and reached for Karia's leg. A feeling of sucess passed through Raph as he grabbed Karia's leg and threw her to the ground. Police sirens started to sound in the distance as Raph sheathed his sais and mockingly bowed to Karia.

"Any time you want to fight" said Raph turning and walking away from his beaten opponent "I'll be waiting,"

Later that same night Raph was sitting on the couch watching the news. A reporter was just telling the news about the factory break in. It turned out a major chemical had been stolen. There was nothing about Karia being carted off to jail though, resultly saying that she got away.

Turning off the T.V. Raph sighed and said "Got away again. I'll get her in jail some day,"

"How was your patrol tonight my son?" asked Master Splinter from behind Rapheal.

Raph turned and smiled at his Master. The turtles Sensei had stayed along with Raph not wanting to leave his home. When Raph's brothers went to pursue thier own lives Splinter's pupils had been narrowed down to one. Because of all the training he had to go through now, Raph could keep toe to toe with Karia.

"The usaul" said Raph, answering his Master's previous question " I just wish my bro's were here,"

Splinter sighed and put a hand on Raph's shoulder saying " I miss them too my son,"

"Thanks Master," said Raph as he got up and walked to his room.

Raph's room hadn't changed one bit since the turtles seperated. Old stuff layed on the dust covered floor. A single latern lit the room next to Raph's hammock and his old training sais. A picture hung on the wall showing the turtles with thier two best friends April and Casey.

"I wish you guys were still here" said Raph looking at the old photo " ah well there's nothing I can do about it now. Leo's over in Japan, Don's working for some famous computer company, and Mikey is just being Mikey. And I end up being the new vigilante ever since Casey and April got hooked up and started a family. It's been fun being the new tough guy on the block. Constant battles with the Foot and Karia, it couldn't get any better. Still wish you guys were here to enjoy it,"

* * *

Author's Note: A shocking realazation comes to Karia in the next chapter. Trust me you DO NOT want to to miss out. It will be a shock to you all.


	2. Chapter 2: Karia's Wound

**Ch.2: Karia's Wound**

The Foot building's outside had remianed the same ever since the Shredder's defeat. But, the inside was a different story now that Karia ran the place. I guess you could say she made it a little bit more modern than the orginal.

Ever since Karia had taken over she trained the ninjas to fight at her level, making them nearly impossible to defeat. Even the turtles together would have to keep on thier toes to fight with them now. That was one of the goals Karia was aiming for through her training sessions.

As Karia walked through the halls she watched as the ninjas cleared a path for her, like the Red Sea before Moses. Karia ignored them and walked striaght into her personalized chamber.

It was quite a sight to behold when anyone entered. Karia's room was fashioned after a japanese dojo and decorated with japanese characters, not unlike those you see in China. Taking a seat on a big red pillow in the center of the room she crossed her legs and began to meditate on the fight she had nearly lost.

"Rapheal has indeed improved since we last fought" thought Karia still in deep meditation " and yet...I feel...even though he has not struck a fatal blow. I feel wounded...like a blow to the heart. But why? How could I be injured even though I'm not?"

Several seconds passed and Karia still couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. A call of alarm from one of her ninja alerted Karia as she grabbed he katana and prepared for battle.

However, when she got to the roof where the alarm had been sounded she found several of her soliders lying on the ground unconious. A small white card was planted near one of the fallen ninja. Karia picked it up and began to read. The card read:

_Just thought I'd leave a calling card before our next rumble. I'll be looking forward to a rematch. See you later. _

_-Rapheal_

Karia smiled as she read the card and figured out what had wounded her earlier. She and Raph were sworn enimies, but somehow Karia had fallen for the hot-tempered turtle. The wound did not needed to be caused by a pshyical blow, it was created by an emotional one. _Love. _

"Now I know what this wound is" thought Karia then said out loud " I'm in love with Rapheal."

Quickly Karia ordered that her fallen ninja be taken to the infirmary while she returned to her room looking over the card Raph had left. If it was true that this wound she felt was caused by love, did Raph feel the same?

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Raph was standing on a rooftop just across from the Foot building when he saw Karia pick up and read his card. A shadowed figure was perched near Raph smiling deviously at the red-masked turtle. Grinning she said to Raph " What is she your girlfriend now?"

"Lay off Wolf" said Raph grinning at his own private joke " your supposed to be helping me figure out what the Foot is up to with thier recent chemical raids. Or do I need to find another imformant?" Raph reached down towards his sais as he made that last remark.

"Fine, fine" said Wolf " but I'm not to sure I'll find out anything about what thier doing in there. It's for top level security only,"

"Wish Donny were here," thought Raph thinking of his brianiac brother. Raph looked over at Wolf and said "Okay we'll call it a night. See you later,"

Wolf waved goodbye to Raph and disappeared into the night as Raph returned to his own home. In the secluded place everyone loved the call: the sewers.

* * *

Author's Note: I told this would be shocking. Sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one is going to be whole lot longer. Tune into the next chapter to see what the other turtles are up to. Caio for now. 


	3. Chapter 3: On The Other Side

**Ch.3: On The Other Side**

The sweet scent of the madgonda trees floated on the gentle winds of Japan. A slight rain was falling, but that didn't bother Leonardo as he sat meditating on top of a high mountian. Something strange had been bothering him lately. It felt like something terrible was about to happen and happen soon.

The Ancient One stared at his lone pupil from a distance instantly knowing that his student was feeling worried. Caustiously the Ancient One spoke "Something has been troubling you my student,"

Raph hadn't been the only one training since the team split up, Leo had been too. Ever since the gang defeated the Shredder Leo traveled to Japan to trian with the Ancient One. It was tough work, but worth the effort.

Leo turned to see the Ancient One standing behind him and took a deep breath before speaking. "I've had this weird feeling lately that something strange...something bad is fixing to happen over in New York."

"Yes" nodded the Ancient One "I have felt it as well. Something terrible and unexpected is about to happen in New York. I'm afriad the time has come for you to reunite with your family. I cannot keep you here any longer,"

"But how will I find them?" asked Leo " I know where Raph is, but what about Mikey and Don?"

"Patience monkey-turtle" said the Ancient One " and remember that the past often predicts the future,"

As soon as the sun shone over the horizon the next day, Leo left to look for his brothers. Following what the Ancient One had told him the day before Leo looked back on the conflict that had caused the turtles to seperate in the begining.

After the Shredder's defeat none of the turtles really agreed with each other about what they should do now that the Shredder was finally gone. Raph had suspected that Karia was planning something big and wanted to stay in New York just in chase she decided to cause any trouble. Leo didn't know that Raph's predictions were fixing to come true in the times to come, but he would find that out later.

Looking for Mikey was like searching through a needle in a haystack. With a personality like Mikey's just about anyone could disappear. So that left Donny. Donatello had always said he had wanted to work for a famous computer company. Last time Leo checked West Labortories had a big boom in product production, so that was most likely where Donny would go.

The main factory for West Labortories was in a secret location located somewhere near Austin, Texas. Figures Don would start at the head of the company. Approaching the office Leo waved to the manager and asked if anyone by the name of 'Donatello' had been working for them lately, saying he was a cousin.

The manager nodded and said :Yes, Don has been a great help to our company...although he rarely shows his face to guests. He sends his ideas to me and I pay him by mail. I wish he work on par with us here at the lab, but I understand sciencetists. They never want to leave thier work. Here's the address, I got a business meeting, caio,"

Following the address carefully Leo soon found himself in front of an old, run-down business apartment. The purple-masked turtle quickly put away whatever he was working on when he saw Leo standing in the doorway.

"Leo, It's been a long time" said Don "but what are you doing here?"

"Something strange is fixing to happen to New York" said Leo " we have to find Mikey and reunite with Rapheal and Master Splinter,"

"Finding Mikey won't be to hard" said Don picking up an old poster from the floor " look at this,"

Leo studied the poster, his eyes widening as he read it. A picture of Mikey riding a flame-pianted skateboard while jumping off a high ramp was posted on the poster with the words: COSTUMED DEVIL SHOWS HIS SPECTATULAR STUNTS AT THIS WEEK'S GRAND TOUR OF THE WORLD FAMOUS X-GAMES!

Don tried to hide his smile as he saw Leo's reaction to the piece of poster. "Obivously" Don sighed "it's seems like Mike has become a world famous skateboarder since we broke apart,"

"The last day of the tour is over in Hollywood, California" said Leo staring at the poster then looked at his brother Don "let's go,"

The air was bursting with excited cheers as the crowds roared for one spectacular stunt after another. The Costumed Devil approached the stage, flaming skateboard in hand and waved to the thuderous crowd. A thousand screams of excitement lit up the air and a rush of adrenaline rushed through the orange-masked turtle's veins.

Hidden deep within the cheering aduidence, Leo and Don watched as their fun loving brother performed stunt after stunt. The space between the two turtles and the crowd became even more noisy as the sound of the over-excited cheers grew even louder.

Moving to a less 'crowded' location Don and Leo watched as Mikey finished a stunning 360 degree flip and bowed to the adiudence making even more cheers explode from the crowd. Mike's eyes finally landed on Leo and Don as he saw them waving from the shadows of the stands.

Not waiting for the announcer to say what a fantastic job he did Mikey rushed over to his Bros.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mikey.

Again Leo explianed the situation and Mikey agreed to join them for the trip home. As soon as possible the brothers jumped aboard a plane and started flying home to New York City.

Meanwhile, night time had fell once agian upon the Big Apple. As usaul Raph was on his nightly patrol of the city seeing if Karia and her goons planned on making anymore robberies tonight. A Foot ninja was positioned in a sqauwt on a nearby rooftop, just across from Rapheal, a bow and arrow in his hands.

As soon as Raph stopped moving to take a rest the silent ninja pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly. And it was flying striaght to Rapheal's head!


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers Reunite!

**Ch.4: Brothers Reunite!**

All of Splinter's extra trianing had made Rapheal's senses sharper and his speed quicker. Just as the arrow was released from it's bow Raph heard the whoosh of air as the arrow flew. Quickly realizing the danger coming his way, Raph dodged the arrow in the nick of time. The arrow itself embedded in the rooftop just a few inches where Raph had been standing earlier.

Carefully Raph peered into the direction which the arrow had flown, but the archer was long gone by this point. Picking up the arrow Raph felt a slip of paper tied around it's shaft. Reading over the note Raph could tell instantly it was from Karia. The full message read as follows:

_I recieved your calling card. Since we both more likely on the same page I decided to send you my on invatation. Meet me at Central Park, midnight. We need to talk._

_-Karia_

Rapheal folded up the message and took out his shellcell. The time read 8:30 exactly so he still had a few hours until his little meeting with Karia. At about the same time the plane Leo, Mikey, and Don were on just started coming into the airport.

As soon as the plane landed the three brothers debarked and started heading into the city with Leo taking the lead. Much of the city had changed while the three brothers had been gone, but the sewers seemed to remian the same. Mikey slowly breathed in the familar scent.

"Good to be home," he said.

Don and Leo silently agreed with thier youngest brother. The lair seemed to be pretty much the same too. However, only Splinter was there to greet the return of his sons. Leo looked around the lair wondering where Raph was.

Splinter saw the question etched on Leo's face and answered "Rapheal is on patrol. He'll be glad when he sees you have returned as much as I do,"

"Raph? Glad?" said Donatello sarcasticlly "now there are two words you can never use in the same sentence,"

Everyone laughed at Don's little joke. A sudden sound caught Leo's ears and the blue-masked turtle looked deeply into the shadows behind him. The laughing instantly stopped and all eyes were pointed in Leo's direction.

"What's the matter Leo?" asked Mikey curious to see what his blue-masked brother obivously saw that he didn't.

"Something" said Leo "...in the shadows"

The sound of clapping hands greeted the turtles ears as the shadowed figure slowly made her way into the light. It was a brown-colored wolf with saphire-blue eyes that looked sharply around the room. A grin was spread on the wolf's face as she approached the turtles.

"Nice to see you agian Master Splinter," said the Wolf bowing to the old rat.

"Master Splinter" said Leonardo in shock "you know her?"

"Indeed I do my son" said Splinter "ever since we went our own seperate ways, I trained Rapheal to the brink of his limits. Eventually on one of his patrols he bumped into Ms. Wolf here,"

"Yeah" said the Wolf nodding " it was that I ran into your brother that everything changed,"

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

**-----------------------**

**Wolf's POV**

**-----------------------**

_Bright orange flames were licking at the wooden beams of my room. I could hear my mom shouting deperately from outside. A large wooden beam just above my head started creak away from the cieling until it finally began to fall. I couldn't breath a single breath. _

_Death was approaching at enormous speed and I sat there, helpless to stop it. But, the beam never reached my head. A shadowed figure had stopped the beam before it had even touched me. I couldn't see much through the smoke, but the figure seemed to odd for a fireman._

_The shadowed figure pushed the beam away and got me out of the building just in time before everything collasped. My mom was in a panic as the shadowed figure set me down into her arms. As soon as he had come the shadowed figure took flight and I wondered if I would ever see him again._

_Weeks later my mom got a job over at West Labortories. People there were nice and provided mom and me a place to stay while we were still searching for a new place to live. Unfortunely, one day at the lab I accidently spilled one of the chemicals onto my skin and soon turned into a life-sized werewolf. _

_One of the workers just happens to walk in at that moment and sounds the alarm to all of the employees. I crashed through the window and ran and ran as far as I could. That's when I bumped into a huge turtle wearing a red mask._

_"Whoa" he said "I thought werewolves only exsisted in myths,"_

_"I'm not a werewolf" I said "I am...I was a human being until just a few minutes ago,"_

_"First that fire and now a shewolf" the red-masked turtle grinned sarcasticlly "this town is just full of surprises,"_

_The word 'fire' caught my ear and I instantly realized that he must have been the one who saved me from the fire just months ago. Talking wasn't as easy as it seemed, but eventually we at least got to each others names. Steadily me and Raph became friends and now patrol the city as a super crime-bashing team._

_**(End Flash Back)**_

* * *

****

_"_So what are you and Raph up to now?" asked Don.

"There had been a number of robberies lately comitted by the Foot and Karia" said Wolf " major chemicals have been stolen from West Labortories. At Rapheal's request I joined up with the Foot ranks, disguised as a solider in training, to get the inside info we need about the Foot's scheme. But, it's seems now that Karia has two plots instead of one,"

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo.

Splinter was wondering as well. A feeling of imense danger serged through his whole body as he waited for Wolf to explian.

"Just a few minutes ago I heard Karia say that she has added on a new part to the plan and is going to trap him tonight,"

"How do you know Karia meant Raph?" asked Mikey confused.

"Her calling card" said Wolf "we have to find Raph,"

"No problem" said Don " I installed tracers in our shellcell's just in chase. Finding Raph will be the easy part, taking on Karia though will be a lot harder,"

* * *

"Midnight," Raph thought looking at the clock on his shellcell then clicked it off.

Karia had still yet to arrive at the meeting place that she had arranged. It wasn't like her to be late at all. Raph sat on one of the park benches, patiently waiting for Karia to arrive. Ten minutes passed as patience slowly grew to impatience.

Just as Raph had had enough and was fixing to leave Karia finally showed. Raph looked at his shellcell clock, the time now read 12:30.

"You're late" said Raph drawing out his sais " now what is it we need to talk about?"

"If you will please put away your weapons I shall tell you," said Karia dropping her sword to the ground indicating that she didn't want to fight. Raph got the message and sheathed his sais.

"Alright spill," said Raph.

"I know you and I are sworn enmies to this day, but now I would like us to be more..." said Karia.

There was some hidden subtext that Raph wasn't getting here and he knew it. Just what was Karia trying to say?

"All the years we have spent fighting againist each other shall be put to rest if you agree to an alliance with my clan..." continued Karia.

This time Raph's mind was going on high alert! Alliance with the Foot! Not even his brothers would want that. But Karia still had more to say, and it was those last few words that really struck hard.

"And become mine,"

The hidden subtext became all to clear for Rapheal at this point. Karia wanted to marry him! There was absoutely no way that was ever going to happen. He had to admit that Karia was beautiful and all but she was also the new Shredder. She was an enmie, someone who Raph spent his lifetime throwing punch after punch at.

"Forget it lady" said Raph " I wouldn't go out with you even if cut me in half with that sword of yours,"

"One way or another you will be mine" vowed Karia walking walking away "I believe that somewhere you truly have feelings for me and when the time comes you will come to accept my offer,"

Rapheal watched as Karia disappeared into the darkness of the trees and went his own seperate way. Soon Raph arrived back at the lair just before a search party went to look for him. Raph indeed was glad to find out that his bros had returned and that they were together agian, but for right now he decided to keep his meeting with Karia a secret. If anyone found out the truth it could really mess with his rep.

Wolf went home leaving the family to enjoy thier reunion. Splinter's eyes were studying Rapheal's face and could sense relief in his son's eyes. Something had bothered Rapheal that night and Splinter knew what.

* * *

Author's Note: Uh oh, it's seems like Splinter has somehow figured out about Raph's little discomfort around Karia. What's going to happen now? Find out next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: Fear and Anger

**Ch.5: Fear and Anger**

At first everything seemed to be back to normal, or as normal as anything could get in this one horse town. The brothers were one big family again but Raphael seemed to grow more distant than ever. Splinter had been watching his foul-tempered son closely. It was obivious that some disturbing thought kept on prodding through Raph's mind.

One day during pratice, Raph and Leo were matched up for a sparring session like always. Leo swung his sword down and Raph lazily blocked with his sai. This wasn't especially a good time for his brian to take a nap, but that's what it seemed to be doing. Splinter halted the match and asked for Raphael to meet him in his room.

Raph followed his master and sat down before his eyes. Splinter sighed and said "My son, for the past few days some feeling deep inside has been iterferring with your training. I'm afriad I know what this feeling is. Rapheal...don't go,"

Rapheal looked at his master, knowing that Splinter had somehow figured out about his feelings towards Karia. Sure he hated her when they first met. But ever since his brothers seperated Raph suddenly felt a sort of attraction to the renagade ninja. Unknown to anyone but Splinter Leo was listening carefully to what Splinter was saying unable to determine his master's meaning.

"I don't know anymore Sensei" said Raph pointing his gaze downward "if the others ever found out that I love Karia...I don't know if I'll ever be able to face them again,"

Leo was shocked at hearing this. Rapheal and Karia? It couldn't be. The blue-masked turtle didn't stay any longer and went off to the living room finding Don and Mikey busy doing thier usual things. Sighing Leo took seat on the couch. He wouldn't tell the others what he had just heard, not yet.

Splinter laid a hand on Rapheal's now quivering shoulder and said "It is alright my son,"

Within a few moments Raph left Splinter's room and saw Leo sitting on the couch barely looking in his direction. Instantly Raph knew that Leo had heard what he had said about being in love with Karia. Karia and Leo were sworn enimies as well, and both had a death warrant for each other which they themselves signed for the other's demise.

Talking to his brothers would do no good now. Leo would soon spill out the truth and mark him as a traitor to thier family. There was only one way out. Raph new it was a risk, but he was willing to pay the price. If he could no longer live in this family he would aline with a new one.

As soon as Raph turned to leave though he heard Leo start to speak. " Raph...what have you done?"

Raph stopped instanly at hearing the question and quickly looked in the blue-masked turtle's direction. Leonardo was sound asleep, but the question he had muttered before he completely fell into that deep trance now bounced around in Rapheal's mind like a bad memory. A pang of guilt shot up through Raph's shell as he thought over what he was fixing to do.

If he agreed to Karia's offer there was truly no way anyone would trust him ever again. He would be outcast...alone with a feeling of everlasting betrayal surging through his heart and unable to make ammends for what he had done. The decision was unspoken but clear...Rapheal could not join Karia.

"Sorry Karia" thought Raph silently " I love ya and all, but my family is more important to me right now,"

With that Raph strolled down to his room and locked the door ready to sleep for the rest of the night. Splinter was watching from afar seeing just what Rapheal would do. When he saw Rapheal turn to go to his room Splinter knew that Rapheal had just made a wise choice to resist Karia's charm. But, the question was, how long would it last?

Meanwhile, Wolf, dressed in Foot garb, casually walked the halls of the Foot building. Soliders barely threw her a glance because everyone here knew her as Karia's 'little apprentince' in training. When Raph had sugguested for Wolf to disgiuse herself as one of the Foot he also made it clear to get as close to Karia as possible to know when a scheme was being hatched. His plan turned out to ne a big sucess as Wolf entered Karia's room.

"You sent for me Mistress?" asked Wolf bowing to Karia.

"Yes" said Karia barely looking up from the ground "I want your opinion on something. As my most trusted warrior I want you to swear to keep this secret,"

Wolf bowed showing that she understood and waited for Karia to continue. "I need you to bring me the turtle called Rapheal to a secret place along the harbor where we can talk in private. My very feelings for this turtle has changed from hate to deeper emotion concerning the heart. Find him,"

The hidden subtext was not so oblivous to Wolf as it was to Rapheal at his first secret meeting with Karia. Wolf instantly caught onto what Karia was saying. Karia had fallen in love with Rapheal. Now it all made sense.

"So that's what Karia meant about adding on a new part to the plan" thought Wolf "she wants to marry Rapheal! Boy Raph, you sure have a strange way of attracting girlfriends. Now your attracting female villians too,"

Wolf bowed to Karia and left not all to sure what she should do. Should she tell Rapheal that Karia had fallen for him and wants him to go on a date with her? Nah, that was a horrible idea. If one of Raph's brothers or even Rapheal himself found out about this it could bring vast disaster to her primary mission. Which was, of course, finding out what the Foot were up to in thier recent chemical raids.

None of the less Wolf had a job to do for Karia and if she didn't do it her cover would surely be blown. A decision was reached and Wolf walked out of the Foot building and started to head towards Rapheal's home.

Dawn was still hours away and yet Raph hadn't been able to catch a wink of sleep. The thought of being attracted to Karia and the feeling of guilt towards his brothers were slowly increasing by the minute. Since he couldn't rest Raph walked around the lair striaght into Don's lab.

Donatello was nowhere to be seen which filled Raph with a sense of relief. If Don had been sleeping in his lab again there was no way Raph would have gotten away with what he was about to do. But before Raph could take another step a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Traitor,"

The voice was cold and hard, barely consisting of any emotion but cold anger. Raph turned around to see Leonardo standing just a few feet behind him. Leo's eyes were narrowed and brittling with hate. Raph had seen that look in Leo's eyes once before.

It was just after the final confrontation with the orginal Shredder that Leo had devolped that cold stare. Raph remembered it all to well. Ever since that fight Leo became angry even at the littlest mistake and started pushing everyone around him to thier limits. Splinter had had a hard time keeping Leonardo's new found temper under control and it nearly cost him his life.

Raph had never knew until then that under Leo's usaul calm sense of manor laid a powerful sea of anger that had been dammed up for years. And right now that dam was broken agian and Raph could see the relentless fire burning deep within Leo's eyes.

"Why did you do it Raph?" said Leo his voice filled with mallice "Why?"

"I didn't do it" said Raph not sure what to say " it just happened,"

"Lay off him Leo," came a voice just behind the enraged blue-masked turtle. Leo's eyes turned to see it was Wolf but his muscles remianed tense enough to fight if the need arised. Wolf ignored Leo's gaze and looked straight at Raph.

"Karia is heading for the harbor and wants you to come alone" said Wolf "she doesn't know that your brothers had returned, but by looking at one of them I'm not sure it's time for her to know yet," Her attention was focused on Leo now as she continued "Anger is indeed a powerful force and strikes the weakest of hearts like it has done with you. An allie as well as a curse. Fear and anger combined create a powerful posion which clouds your judgement and takes control of what you do. Now you think of your brother as an enmie because he has fallen for one who he has hated since they met. You fear where his loyalties lie and are angry because you think that he has betrayed your trust. Don't do something you will soon regret and let Fate choose the path now which we all now walk,"

Leo backed down drinking in Wolf's words and did not stop Wolf and Raph from leaving the lair. Wolf's words had been true, he was afriad Raph had betrayed them and was willing to do anything to stop his brother from going down the wrong path. But was Raph really heading down the wrong path like Leo thought... or was he?

Raph arrived right on schedule for his second meeting with Karia. Karia showed up right on time and stared pleasingly at the red-masked turtle as he approached. Crossing his arms Raph asked even thought he already knew "Okay Karia, what's this all about?"

Karia signaled with her hand and ten foot soliders suddenly appeared out of the shadows. One of the soliders was holding some bazar looking gun and had it pointed striaght towards Rapheal. Raph had no idea what Karia had to gain by using that gun but he wasn't going to stand around to find out.

Instantly Raph charged in drawing out his sais. The Foot ninja also fled toward him ready with thier own weapons. One by one solider after solider failed miserably to get through Raph's blows. The solider carrying the gun was just a foot behind the turtle and took careful aim with his weapon. Pulling the trigger a cloud of gas eruptted from the gun making Raph choke on air.

With one final angonizing breath Raph landed on the ground unconious. Karia approached the fallen turtle and ordered her Foot soliders to take Raph away. The Foot did as she ordered and dragged the beaten Rapheal away. Karia watched as her ninjas disappeared and said "Now you will be mine,"


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Memory

**Ch.6: Lost Memory**

**----------------------------------**

**Raph's POV**

**--------------------------------**

Darkness. Everything looked so black. Oooo... My head hurts like shell. How did I end up in this fix anyway? The answer finally struck as another painful shockwave of pain rolled pass. I had show up for my second meeting with Karia when all a sudden I get blasted with some kind of gas. That would explian things. But where was I now?

My body felt relieved of all it's strenth and I couldn't even get my arms to move. My eyelids were closed shut and I could feel the cold metal touch of the floor underneath me. I tried to force my eyes to open to see where I was but even that slightest movement caused strian. What had they done to me? Or, better question, what were they going to do?

The sounds of rummaging Foot soliders caught my ears and I had no doubt that Karia was among them, watching to see if I was still conious. Well I'm conious all right. It just feels like they slipped me a load of drugs just make sure I lay as still as a statue. I couldn't tell if Wolf was among the soliders. Surely her cover hadn't been blown. She led me into a trap right? That had to give her some credit towards the big boss of this operation.

The Foot had been planning something big with those chemicals. I was determined to find out what. But now, looking at the odds, I may never find out now. Suddenly an image of my brothers flashed through my mind and I thought this probally how Leo felt after the Shredder's defeat. He felt like a failure and so did I. I failed my family.

The smell of gas drifted into my nostrils and I couldn't stay awake for very much longer. So with my last gasping breath I muttered what I feared may be my final words.

"I'm sorry,"

**----------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**--------------------------**

Karia watched as her Foot soliders dragged Rapheal into his glass prision. The red-masked turtle could barely move and his breathing was shallow showing that the gas had taken effect. For a moment Karia felt a twinge of pity for her love and what she was fixing to do to make sure that they stayed together.

Rapheal's unconious body was placed into a long glass tube and sealed up tight. Foot techians stood at ready to pull the switch when Karia ordered. Karia nodded indicating for the solider to trigger the machine. The solider nodded and pulled down the lever and a strange white gas started filling the tube in which Raph was encased.

Wolf, still dressed in her Foot garb, peered into the room where a multitude of Foot soliders were gathering, curious to see what was going on. A silent gasp barely escaped her lips when she saw Rapheal trapped in some kind of machine. Fearing the worst Wolf quickly fled to inform Raph's family about what Karia was doing to their brother.

As Wolf ran a room she had never seen before caught her eye. The door had no locks or key holes. Nothing that would grant the seeker a way of entry. Ever curious Wolf approached the door and studied it's designs. A mystical looking dragon had been hand carved on the door daring any intruder to enter. In this case the intruder was Wolf.

Carefully studying the design Wolf noticed that something about the dragon didn't seem right somehow. If fact it looked...familar. The sound of incoming footsteps approached her way and Wolf instantly realized she would have to find out the secret of the door some other time. She had to get to Raph's brothers!

Running as fast as she dared Wolf made it outside and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop to finally the street below. Lifting up a sewer lid Wolf slipped down into the dark depths of the underground tunnels of the sewers and ran to the turtles lair.

Meanwhile, everyone in the lair were already fast asleep, except for Leo of course. Since his fight with Raph Leo had been reflecting on what Wolf had said before she took his hot-tempered brother away. No matter what he did Wolf's words kept on repeating through his mind and he started to wonder if he had been wrong.

"Leo!...Mikey!...Don!"

Those sudden shouts caught the blue-masked turtle's attention before he could think any further and he instantly rushed towards the sound. Mike and Don were also awakened from the slumber and together the three turtles rushed towards the living room. Wolf was standing there looking way out of breath.

"Wolf what is it?" asked Don.

"It's Karia..." said Wolf taking a deep breath before contining "she's captured Raph and put him in some kind of machine. I don't know what that machine will do to him. We have to save Raph,"

"Calm down for minute" said Leo "look since Karia likes Raph that machine wouldn't kill him it probally has another function,"

Wolf had to agree that Leo's statement was plausible, but the look of shock on Don and Mike's faces it obivous that Raph's secret had just gotten through to them. Mikey was the first to speak though.

"Hold the phone" said Mikey "if Karia likes Raph then that would mean...,"

Leo nodded confirming Mikey's deduction to be true. None of the less the reaction you expect from Mikey was just the same response you'd get from any person that seen something real nasty and never wanted to think about again.

"Gross,"

"We have no time to waste" said Don "where have they got him Wolf?"

"In the technical chamber of the Foot building" said Wolf readily "there was a strange looking door I noticed on my way out. I think it may be the place where the Foot is storing the chemicals they stolen from West Labortories,"

"First things first" said Leo "we need to save Raph. Show us the way Wolf,"

Back at Foot headquarters Raph was just reawakening after being gassed twice in the same night. That's a new record. Carefully surveying where the shell he was Raph got up and moved around. At least his arms and legs were working properly now. He had no idea where he was or how he got there but he was sure to find out.

Karia was the first to greet him as he walked into her 'office' so to speak. Although 'office' wouldn't be exactly the right word to describe it. It was more like a gigantic hallway with a table at one end and dragons surrounding the pillars that held up the cieling.

"I'm glad you are finally awake Rapheal" said Karia "I was starting to get worried,"

"Who are you?" asked Raph.

Okay for those of you who think this is way beyond wierd and are wondering why Raph can't even remember a simple name. Simple word 'gas'. The first gas Karia had used on on Rapheal was just your ordinary knockout gas. The gas from the machine had a different function and earased Rapheal's memory. Grinning a her achievement Karia answered Rapheal's previous question.

"I am Karia" said Karia "your girlfriend and this is my...our home,"

"Girlfriend huh?" said Raph "well that makes sense...I think. And who am I?"

"You are Rapheal" said Karia "master of the sais and New York's only ninja turtle I have come to know,"

Since Raph's memory is wiped clean Karia told Raph more and more lies and the red-masked turtle kept on believing them. Soon enough a whole 'nother side of Raph would be awakened and the whole world would soon see how dangerous that side was.


	7. Chapter 7: As The Flame Dims

**Ch.7: As The Flame Dims**

Wolf had led the turtles as far as she dared to Foot Headquarters. Quickly removing her Foot garb Wolf gave the turtles the specific layout of the situation they were about to encounter. Soliders endlessly roamed the halls both day and night so sticking to the shadows was dead important. Not to mention that every solider had been moved up Karia's level of expertise when it came to martial arts.

Opening up one of the air vents Wolf signaled for the turtles to climb in and everyone started crawling through the narrow metal shaft. Leo was in the lead when a couple of voices caught his ear. Putting a finger to his lips as a signal for the others to be silent he strianed to hear what the two were saying.

"Everything seems to be going as planned Mistress" said a voice which Leo imedately recongized as Chapman's, Karia's right hand man " soon will have everything ready for the Summoning Ceremony,"

"Good" answered Karia " tell Rapheal to prepare, for when Sakavu appears I want to make sure Rapheal stays mine,"

Chapman nodded to Karia and went off to tell Rapheal about his 'girlfriend's' news. Leo was wondering who the heck Sakavu was, it didn't sound japanese, yet something about the name rang a bell somewhere in the back of Leo's mind.

"It's now or never" said Leo to the others " we have to get Raph out of here. But first we need a distraction,"

"I'll do it" volunteered Wolf "you guys go find your brother I got some unfinished business to check on anyway,"

With that Wolf jumped out of the air vent and encountered Karia. Karia was surprised by Wolf's appearnce. Wolf thought that she might be since Karia had never seen Wolf out of her Foot garb.

"Hey Karia think you can take down a werewolf like me with that sword of yours go ahead and try," said Wolf.

Karia was instantly infurriated and started coming at Wolf with her sword raised, Wolf in turn ran away from Karia. Leo was watching what Wolf was doing through one of the shafts and had to admit that when it came to the word 'distraction' Wolf could pull it off.

Unfortunately that praise was sort lived as soon as Raph burst through the door. For a moment Raph's eyes just stared at Wolf and Karia and his eyes seemed to lose thier sight for a minute. But suddenly they refueled with burning fire and angrilly Raph pounced on Wolf sais raised.

"Now!" yelled Leo and all at once he and his brothers burst through the air vent and landed in between the little rumble.

Everything seemed to stand still for a minute as one party turned to look at the other. Karia was shocked to see Leo, Mikey and Don there and Raph's attention was directed away from Wolf as he eyed the threesome that had just entered the ring.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Karia.

"We're here to get our brother back" said Leo and looked at Raph "Rapheal, come on, let's get out of here,"

"I don't even know you guys," said Raph.

Wolf, not to mention the other three turtles were shocked when Raph said this. Rapheal didn't remember them? Karia was smiling and shouted to Rapheal.

"These are the triators I told you about" she said "destroy them!"

"With pleasure," said Raph.

Wolf struggled free from Raph's grasp and joined Leo and the others.

"What's the plan now Fearless Leader?" Wolf whispered to Leonardo.

"We'll deal with Raph and Karia" said Leo "you just find out what's behind that door,"

Agreeing to the plan Wolf dashed toward the mysterious dragon door. Karia seeing Wolf flee instantly called a squad of Foot ninjas to pursue her. Raph was circling Leo and the others now his eyes fastened on them just in case they decided to move.

Mikey gulped. There wasn't just any reason he had nicknamed Raph 'Secret Weapon'. Whenever Raph got that look in his eyes it meant doom for any opponent he was put up againist. Of course that anger was also Raph's greatest weakness. Get Raph to angry and he loses all focus, but if that focus stays in tack while he's angry...let's just say it's been nice knowing ya.

Right now Raph's focus was definetly in tack and the fire in eyes were slowly burning with anger. Leo looked closely at Rapheal's eyes and saw that the fire within was begining to dim away. But Leo had an uneasy feeling about that as soon as he saw it. It was like he was seeing into Raph's soul.

The fire within Raph was fading away only to be replaced by a dark, lonely void of nothingness. Meanwhile Wolf had reached the mysterious door but before she even had a chance to look for a way in the dragon on the door came to life and sprang straight towards her.

By now the Foot soliders Karia had signaled reached where Wolf stood in terror before the fearsome looking dragon. Apparently it was not impossible for the Foot soliders to share Wolf's fear as well. Thing's like this had never happened before.

Quickly weighing her options Wolf concluded that if she wanted to get through she would have beat the dragon gaurding the way and then deal with all the Foot soliders before entering. The odds definetly weren't in her favor and by the way things were going everything was only about to get worse.

While all the commotion was going on the upper levels of the building Dr. Chapman was busy working in the rooms below. For months the professor had slaved hard hours in the lab translating an ancient tablet and now all his hard work was fixing to pay off. The computer buzzed and lights flashed making Dr. Chapman shout "I did it! I finally did it!"

Excited at his sucess Chapman began to read the translated text. It read as follows:

**Fire burns as Water churns, oppisites become one.**

**Earth and Wind a painful end meets all but one.**

**As the Fire dims the Water swims to save him before he falls.**

**Meanwhile Shadows grasp the Earth with it's claws.**

**Wind yells and Water fails and Fire is lost to all.**

**To save those loved,oh turtle dove, Fire has to fall.**

Little did anyone know how true that poem from the tablet was about to become.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Revealed!

**Ch.8: Truth Revealed!**

Wolf was in a dire predictament right about now. With a dragon behind her and Foot soliders in front it was clear she was up againist impossible odds. It only took a flash of second before Wolf realized why that dragon looked so familar in the first place. Once when she had been in Chapman's lab he had told her he was working on something new called 'magic security'. Obiviously this dragon was part of that security and she had just triggered it.

Looking agian at the choices faced againist her Wolf saw no way she could escape without becoming someone's prey. Sighing Wolf layed her arms down by her side and bowed her head in defeat. It was the end for her now.

Unaware of Wolf's fate Leo, Mike, and Don were busy facing off againist Rapheal and Karia. Karia's speed and skill combined with Raph's power made the duo seem impossible to defeat. None of the less the three turtles fought hard againist Raph and Karia. Leo would swing his katana to block Raph's sai just before it reached Mikey. Karia would then lunge with her sword to strike Leo.

The odds clearly seemed to be in Leo's favor for no matter who went first...Rapheal or Karia...Mike and Don would be there to defend him and would do they would all do the same for each other. The second time Raph was blocked however is just when he had had enough. Quietly he slid closer to Karia and whispered something in her ear. Karia's expression instantly turned into a grin.

"Come now Leonardo" said Karia "you can see me and Rapheal make a fine couple why would want to ruin our lives,"

"Lady" said Mike "you marrying Raph is going to ruin our life more than yours. And your life was already ruined in the first place,"

"Hilarous aren't ya?" said Raph sarcastically, but on the inside he was kind of laughing at the orange-masked turtles retort.

"The guy's annoying" Raph thought "but that wasn't a to bad retort,"

Soon Karia's personal wrist communicator flashed on a holographic vision of Foot solider appeared.

"Mistress Karia we have sucessfully captured the Wolf and are taking her prisioner even as we speak,"

"Well done" said Karia "send another squad of soliders to our position we have the turtles trapped,"

When Karia looked up after closing the converstation however she had noticed that Leo and the others had disappeared. Rapheal came running back through the door of the building saying he had lost them somewhere in the alley's.

"No matter" said Karia "we have at least one of their group and will do everything we can to squezze some information from her,"

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**While Karia was busy talking to the solider**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Leo, Don, and Mikey were running as far away as they could just as Karia's focus became distracted. However Rapheal had not. Even now the red-masked turtle was sprinting after them as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop not willing to let them out of his sight.

"We can't outrun him forever Leo," griped Mikey.

"We don't have to" said Leo "all we have to do is lose him,"

With that Leo made a sudden dive off the rooftop down to the alley's below, Don and Mikey followed suit. Raph thought the three were crazy, there was no way they could survive a fall from a four-story apartment building. And yet when Raph looked down in the alley where the turtles had just dived all he could see was nothing.

For a moment Raph just stood there searching for any signs of his recent quarries. Seeing noone Raph shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the Foot base. As soon as Raph left Leo stepped out of the shadows from a large pile of boxes and signaled for the others to come out of hiding.

"That was to close," breathed Leo.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Don "Raph's probally been brainwashed somehow, and who is this Shakavu character?"

There was a long silence for a moment and after a few seconds it was Leo who broke the silence "Let's go home,"

But not even home could have prepared Leonardo for the feeling of dread hanging on his heart. Raph and him weren't always friends sure but they still cared for each other. Wolf had been right when she said that Leo had felt betrayed because Raph fell in love with Karia. But was it really love anymore? Why would Karia brainwash Raph if she loved him?

No matter what events Leo and the others had to go through so far the facts were clear. Rapheal had joined the dark side, brianwashed or not. It was clear what needed to be done in order to bring Rapheal back to reality but the question was would Leo do it?

_"How'd it come to this?_

_After all we've been through._

_Two of a pair now on oppisite sides"_

_"_From the very start, with honor we two

watched each others backs and we battled with pride,"

"We are closer brothers,

now we have to fight each other.

We'll trust our fate to the heart of cards,"

"No matter what let the games begin

No matter what may the best man win

No matter what we're in this together

No matter what we'll be friends forever

No matter what,"

"It's been you and me

hanging out playing games

Didn't ever think it would get this hard,"

"Times running out

and with so much at stake

everything riding on the turn of a card,"

"We'll show 'em what we're made of

as we fight for the one's we love

and we'll be friends to the very end,"

"No matter what let the games begin

No matter what may the best man win

No matter what we're in this together

No matter what we'll be friends forever

No matter what,"

"I will never give up, but I will never give in

don't want to hurt my very best friend

Throw every match, let them win every play

but with so much at stake I just can't walk away,"

"Though I need a victory

you always meant the world to me

The one last thing that will never change..,"

"No matter what let the games begin

No matter what may the best man win

No matter what we're in this together

No matter what we'll be friends forever,"

"No matter what let the games begin

No matter what may the best man win

No matter what we're in this together

No matter what we'll be friends forever

No matter what,"

* * *

Back at the Foot Headquarters Wolf was forcibly thrown into a glass tube that served as a cell. Karia and Rapheal were the only one's in the room now since the soliders flung her into her new glass prision. Laying one of her claws againist the glass Wolf estimated that it was about a foot thick at least. She could break it, but it may take a few tries.

Karia spoke first "Who are you? What were you and the other turtles here for? Answer me!"

"I'm The Wolf" said Wolf "and I'm wanting to know what you have done to my partner!"

"Your partner?" said Karia surprised.

"You brainwashed him didn't you?" snapped Wolf "that's why he can't remember me or his brothers. I thought you loved him, but then you brainwashed him you Sick Excuse For A Female! He loved you back although he would never admit it and look what you've done,"

"What I do is no concern of yours" said Karia "I have what I want and that's what matters,"

"Oh yeah" said Wolf sarcastically " I'd sell my own grandmother for false love any day," Then she added seriously "What the big deal of stealing those chemicals from West Labortories then? What possible use can they be to you?"

"Have you ever heard of the prochecy of Shakavu?" said Karia "it states that a terrific battle will be engaged by the four elements. And for balance to reingite that Fire must fall. There is a poem that explians on how the four elements work together to provide balance,"

Karia holds up a tablet that reads as follows:

'Fire burns the aches and pains,

Water soothes the soul.

Wind brings life into me,

and the Earth keep it under control,'

"You see" continued Raph "when the balance is destroyed this dude Shakavu will show up and try to restore it or even make it worse. Karia here has been collecting chemicals from recent raids and Chapman has advanced them to deal with magical qualities and basically suck them out of the host's body. That way the Foot will once again rule the city and Shredder can be reborn!"

Wolf was stunned to a shock. So that's what Karia had been up to all along. She had to get word to Raph's brothers right away no matter what the cost she must get out! Suddenly a new gripped at Wolf when Raph and Karia had finally decided to leave her alone. All that excess magic had to go somewhere.

Karia? No, it wouldn't be her, all though the rouge ninja loved the feel of power Wolf knew that Karia wasn't the only one now who craved it. And if that magic ever got into his hands...let's just say that for our last day on Earth we would have thought it would end like this.


	9. Chapter 9: Cold Strike

**Ch.9: Cold Strike**

It had taken a sleepless night of work but the Turtles had finally come up with a plan to get the old Rapheal back. First Don would sneak under the foundation of the Foot building in order to deactivate any alarms and gain control of the defenses. Once all the defenses were down Leo and Mike would sneak in through the air ducts and make their way to the main room.

From the main room Mikey and Leo were supposed to split up. Mikey's job was to find and rescue Wolf while Leo tracked down Raph. If everything went as planned from that point on they would have the old Raph back in no time.

At exactly 10 o' clock Don, Mike, and Leo were all positioned at the redevenous point. Going over the plan once again to make sure everyone knew their part Don entered the sewers to start the job.

The steady rythm of dripping water echoed through the sewars as Don walked down the leakish pipe. The main computer room was somewhere in the lower basement of the Foot building. Nefore the orginal Shredder had been destroyed the turtles had constructed a secret passage way in order to get into the Foot building anytime it was nessacary. This was one of those times.

Pushing through a secret door Donny crept over to the main computer room only to see Dr. Chapman standing there with a squad of Foot ninja. Getting in would certianly be harder than Donatello thought. Thinking over his options the purple-masked turtle reached into a bag he brought with and pulled out three tiny silver balls.

Making sure his aim was acurate Donatello threw the balls in the direction of the Foot ninja and Dr. Chapman. There was a quick laughter of coughs and soon everything fell silent as the smoke cleared. Peeking around the corner of the doorway Don made sure to see that they all were unconious before entering.

"That should keep them out for a couple of hours" said Donatello as he walked in " that should be more than enough time to deactivate the alarms and control the Foot's defenses,"

Causilly Don walked over to the large screen of the computer and began typing madly. In a few sort minutes Don had deactivated the alarms to all the rooms of the Foot building.

"Leo" called Don over the shell cell "the alarms are offline. You and Mikey get into to position as I hack to get control of any defenses you might have to encounter,"

"Got it Don" said Leo and looked at Mikey "ready?"

"Let's go," said Mikey and together he and Leo sprinted into the Foot building.

After pounding through seemingly endless hallways Leo and Mikey both finally made it to the main room. With a quick nod from Leo mikey parted of to find Wolf. The only question was where would Karia keep her?

Suddenly Mikey darted behind the shadow of a pillar. Two foot ninja were standing guard in front of a door just a few feet away. Both ninja had a sword strapped to their backs ready to pull out when nessacary. Should Mike try to take them out? No other Foot goons would be alerted for sure and Don's plan to get Raph back would be blown.

Mikey thought for minute in the darkness. He had to get those soliders away from the door but how? Suddenly Mike had an idea. Creeping like a snake to the shadow of another pillar Mikey took a position close enough to the hearing range of one of the Foot soliders.

"Hey buddy" whispered Mikey the Foot solider turned his head in confusion " yeah I'm talking to you,"

The solider followed Mikey's voice and started to walk off in it's direction, his sword out and ready if this was a trap. Which, of course, it was. A performance that would have been appluaded by Puck himself as Mikey led the solider farther and farther from his post. Then once Mikey was sure they were out of range Mikey pounced on the solider.

A fierce struggle ensued with the grumbled moan of the Foot solider as he layed on the floor unconious. Quickly donning on the guy's uniform Mikey strolled back up to the door he had left with a single Foot solider. However by the time he reached the door the other ninja was gone.

"Probally to find his buddy," Mikey thought as he entered the room.

Sure enough Wolf was being held captive in the room. The brown-furred shewolf layed inside a tube of glass with a long crack coursing down one side of it. Obivousily Wolf had tried to break free and almost suceeded in breaking the glass herself, but now it was Mikey's turn to help.

Whipping out his nunchucks Mikey banged continuosly at the glass until it finally shattered into a million glittering pieces. Wolf's head raised as she looked at Mikey and her breath was hard. After spending who knows how long at trying to bust through that glass it was wonder why she would be winded.

Strangely Mikey found Wolf quite attractive while this way. The heavy rising and falling of her chest, the swift way her tail moved, how fierce she looked even though tired. Whoa! Mikey instantly stopped himself before he went to far in his imagine-ings. Wolf wasn't his type, mabye Leo's or Raph's, but not him.

"Thanks Mikey" said Wolf "where's Leo and Don? Raph's in big trouble if we don't stop this Shakavu guy from being summoned. Karia is going to drain Shakavu's power and force it into Raph, and after that...,"

Wolf couldn't bring herself to say another word, but what Mike said next nearly sent her in a frenzy.

"Leo's got it covered" said Mike "he'll have Raph back to normal before you know it. Did you ever find out what was behind that door you wanted to check out,"

Wolf shook her head and told Mikey how she had been stopped by one of Chapman's magic sercurity traps, not to mention an entire sqaud of Foot ninja. Speaking of which they had to book before any of the soliders came back to see if Wolf was still in her glass prision.

Once they were out of the room and somewhere where they were sure they couldn't be overheard Mikey called Don over the shellcell.

"Don, it's Mikey" said Mikey "I got Wolf. We're going to check out that crazy door except there's some kind of magic sercurity trap gaurding the place. Think you can deactivate it?"

"I can try Mikey" said Don's voice from over the shellcell " I already cut down most of the main defenses. I'll try to shut off that magic trap before you and Wolf get to it,"

"Your the best Don," said Mike shutting off the shellcell then turned towards Wolf "Alright let's do it,"

With that Mikey along with Wolf raced down to the mysterious door. Meanwhile Donatello knew time was running out before Chapman and the others would wake up. He had to get the magic defenses down fast! After a few more strianed moments of hacking Don sighed in relief when he saw the words "Magic Defenses Deactivated" flash on and off on the screen.

With few seconds to spare Don sprinted out of the room and headed back into the basement to wait for the others. The plan seemed to be going well so far. But no matter how good a plan looks something always happens to make it worse. In Leo's case that's exactly what happened.

The blue-masked turtle had been very careful to aviod being seen by any Foot soliders on his way to Rapheal's room. Unfortunately luck hadn't been with him for very long. Foot soliders were running around all over the place like army ants on the march. To make matters worse Karia was with them just in front of Rapheal's door.

""I have to find some way to get past Karia and those soliders without being seen," thought Leo standing behind the thin shadow of a pillar.

Turning his gaze to the rafters above Leo suddenly got an idea. Grabbing his arms around the pillar the blue-masked turtle started to climb up to the ceiling. Reaching the top Leo carefully jumped from beam to beam getting closer to Rapheal's door.

When he finally managed to get close enough he leaped of the pillar and landed on the floor with a nearly silent thump. One of soliders decided to turn his head at that moment and noticed Leonardo as he sneaked into Rapheal's room. Karia was instantly alerted and she, along with several Foot soliders raced towards Rapheal's door.

Leo quickly pushed a desk in front of the door in Rapheal's room as Karia and the Foot continued to bang againist it. Breathing a wave of relief Leo looked around the room which he was now in. It certianly did look like Raph's room all right, but with a more creepy feel about it.

The whole room was painted red, and the only source of light in the room were tiny torches attached to the walls. Almost everything in this room was covered in complete darkness. The strange feeling that he could feel the Shredder's ensence poured over Leonardo like a cold wave. This was no ordinary room, it was a place of Great Evil.

Haunting laughter arose from out of the shadows as Rapheal stepped into the eerie light of his darkened room. The look in the red-masked turtle's eyes had become emotionless, incaple of feeling anything except pure rage. This was the day that all the Turtles had feared would come, Raph was no longer in control of anger, anger now controlled him.

Pulling out his twin sai blades which gleamed in the torch's light Rapheal steadied himself for battle. Sighing Leo also drew out his twin katanas from there sheaths and steeled himself as well. A cold wind blew into the room at that moment and everything froze still as the two brothers glared at each other.

"I'm sorry Raph" thought Leo as if trying to send a message to the brother he had lost "but I have no other choice," And with that thought in mind Leo charged at Rapheal with his swords pointed downward. He didn't just have to stop Rapheal...for Earth's sake he had to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter: The Nightwatcher

**Ch.10: Enter: The Nightwatcher**

"Raph you have to listen to me," said Leo as he and Raph circled around the room with their weapons out "Karia did something to you to make you forget who you are,"

"Liar" said Raph "you and your brothers have always been our enmies and now it's time to finish off you punks once and for all,"

"Fine" said Leo blocking an incoming blow from Raph's sai "if you want a fight...let's fight!"

"Finally," said Raph and lunged in with his other sai trying to stab Leo's chest.

Leo blocked the second sai with his other katana, but the moment he did so he felt himself being flung into the wall behind him. Raph had delievered a heel-thrusting kick at Leo's stomach when the blue-masked turtle was to busy trying to block his sais.

"Clever" thought Leo struggling to get up after his sudden shock "Raph can be considered a dangerous rival when he focuses like that. To bad he did none of that at home. He's got a lot of power to spare even after that attack,"

"Ha" laughed Raph as Leo shakingly stood up "I can't believe you fell for the same trick I used on Karia,"

Instantly snapping his head up Leo asked "What?!"

Realizing what he had just said Raph shook his head and thought "What am I saying? That's no way to talk about Karia. But why did I...?"

The thought stopped in the middle of it's tracks as Rapheal brushed the thoughts away and threw another jab at Leonardo. Leo blocked it but he was thinking at the same time.

Raph had remembered something he actaully did to Karia. If Leo could keep Raph's old memories going, mabye whatever Karia had done to his brother would wear off and he wouldn't have to kill him. Quickly Leo searched his mind for a memory, any memory that could get Rapheal back to his old self.

"Raph!" yelled Leo blocking another sai with his katana as Raph drew closer " remember back to where you pulled that big prank on Mikey,"

Raph stopped in his tracks. His mind was busy trying to figure out what Leonardo was talking about while at the same time his body was still lashing out at Leo. Seeing that the memory had slowed Raph down a bit Leo kept prodding memories at his enraged brother.

"Remember?" asked Leo "Mikey wouldn't stop complianing about his Battle Nexus Championship so you stole his trophy and hid it somewhere in the lair where he would never find it,"

Raph's face broke into a grin and the pictures from the old memory started to flow into his mind. Mikey had searched the lair for about two weeks before Rapheal had the trophy 'magically' reappear in the junkyard as his bros and himself were scavenging for supplies. Boy, Mikey couldn't talk for a week.

"Well he deserved it after shooting off his mouth so many times about being Battle Nexus Champ" said Raph and then his eyes grew angry again " what the...you're the one who's trying to brainwash me! I was never one of you!"

More blows were fired and blocked as the two turtles continued to brawl, truly at equal when it came to pitched combat. Leo was busy thinking of a way, any other way, to get Raph back. Memories were working, but it wasn't enough.

"Master Splinter" Leo called out in his mind "I need your help,"

Back at the turtles lair Master Splinter was busy meditating when he heard Leonardo's voice pound through his mind. Instantly realizing that his son was in danger Master Splinter concentrated to sending a message to his son's recent opponent who he knew had to be Raphael.

_"My son..hear my voice,"_

Rapheal's attack on Leo came to a sudden stop when he heard Master Splinter's voice float through his head. Leo backed off a bit, his katanas were still out just in case Raph managed to resist Master Splinter's control.

_"I am with you...I am with you..,"_

Those same three words continued to repeat in Raph's mind and for a moment Leonardo could something in Raph's eyes start to change. Slowly but surely Master Splinter was repairing Raph's memories in order to get his old, foul-tempered son back.

Shaking his head Raph turned to see Leo and then looked at his hands to see his sais still in them. He remebered now. Karia had ambushed him during their second meeting and put him into that gassed chamber making him forget all about his past.

Raph shuddered at the thought of calling Karia his 'girlfriend' now. Karia didn't have to all the trouble of brainwashing him into thinking he loved her because it was already true. But mabye Karia didn't think he felt the same way...mabye that's why she did it.

Shaking his head again Rapheal looked at Leo seeing what he had almost done. Leo was battered and beaten, but luckily still able to stand. Never once in all his life had Raph had been so close to killing one of his brothers. Unless you count Michealanglo.

Long story short Mikey got Raph really aggitated one day and Raph almost beat his younger brother to death with the leg of a table. Lucky for Mikey that Leo had stopped Rapheal's arm before the enraged turtle could unleash any of his cold anger out on the orange-masked turtle.

Remembering how close he came to killing that day only made things worse when Raph reminded himself of what he had almost done in the present. One more blow. One more blow and Leo would have been dead. Finally Raph couldn't stand the pressure any longer. Taking one last glance at Leo the red-masked turtle ran away.

Meanwhile, while that whole thing was happening between Raph and Leo, Mikey and Wolf had reached the mysterious door that had been guarded by the magic security dragon. Wolf pushed the wooden frame of the door hard with Mikey's help the door started to open.

Slipping inside both wolf and turtle couldn't believe their eyes. This place was exactly like one you would find in an old time horror movie. And when I say old I mean old. Everything in the room was made to look like a sacrifical chamber that the Aztecs would use to kill their human victims and seal their hearts away forever in a black, evil-looking jar.

Just so happens that evil-looking jar was what was exactly on top of the alter. The twisted smile of the distorted face of a monster seemed to be licking his lips in search for fresh blood. The mangled beast's eyes were glowing a bright shade of red with a yellow slit splitting the eyes at the center.

"So this is Sakavu," said Wolf observing more of her surroundings.

"Eeew" said Mikey "Karia was going to turn Raph into that guy?"

"Sort of" said Wolf "we need to stop the ceremony so just in case Leo fails Sakavu will be delayed for his release,"

"What do you mean 'delayed' ?" asked Mikey " after we destroy this thing everything goes back to normal right?"

"Not exactly" said Wolf "Karia was talking about stealing Sakavu's powers and transfering the powers into Raph's body so he could still rule by her side but be on the side of evil as well. If the ceremony isn't performed correctly Sakavu will float around and possess any host he chooses to be worthy of his powers. And that's when things get worse...,"

Wolf had more to say but was soon interrupted by the shouts of Foot soliders coming from behind her and Mikey. Grabbing Wolf by the arm Mikey quickly shielded both of them in the darkness of the shadows. The sound of nearby voices indicated that the Foot soliders had arrived.

"Guys" whispered Donatello's voice over Mikey's communicator "what's taking you so long?"

"Got a little company and Karia's just joined the party," said Mikey watching as Karia entered.

"My love has disappeared, my prisoner escapes, and I just now find out that Chapman and about a dozen of Foot soliders were knocked out cold" said Karia "Michealanglo must have alreadly fled with the Wolf. But now Leonardo lays as my prisoner and so he shall remian,"

"She's got Leo!" thought Mikey "what is this 'Rescue the Turtle day'?"

"Don" Wolf whispered into her own communicator " where are you right now?"

"I'm in the basement why?" said Donatello.

"Karia has Leo prisoner" said Wolf " I need you go to control room and find out where he is,"

"I just left there" said Donatello "Karia has bound to put up tons more security around the place by now," Wolf quickly searched her mind for an alternate solution sensing that donatello was right. But for some reason she couldn't think of any other way. Suddenly a new voice broke through her communicator.

_"Don't worry. Help is on the way,"_

For a moment Wolf and Mighealanglo just stared at each other for a moment wondering who had intercepted their communications until a chain suddenly sprang out of nowhere. Surprised to see the chain coming with such speed and force Karia and her group of ninjas barely managed to dodge it's attack. However, the chain wasn't aimed at them.

"The jar, no!" screamed Karia, but it was already to late.

With a clash the evil-looking jar shattered into a thousand pieces as soon as the chain made contact and drew back into the shadows. Watching the chain fly all the way back to whoever unleashed it in the first Michealanglo saw a gleaming metal figure standing in the shadows.

"The Nightwatcher,"


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue, Nightwatcher Style

**Ch.11: Rescue, Nightwatcher Style**

"Mikey what's going on up there?" came Donatello's voice through the communicator "Mikey!"

"It's the Nightwatcher Don!" said Mikey excitedley "he's here!"

"What?" said Donatello barely believing what he had just heard.

The Nightwatcher was New York's biggest new-time superhero who had won the heart's of nearly all the citizens, hounded by all the members of the press, and was wanted by every officer of the law. Although the Nightwatcher was seen as a hero, his ways of handling crooks had been proven overley voilent which had him wanted by the police, but no policemen could ever catch him.

"But what's the Nightwatcher doing here?" thought Donatello.

Unnoticed by the purple-masked turtle a cloud of thin black smoke was floating towards him. Twisting around it's unknowning victim the smoke evaporated into Donatello's body. For a moment you could see Donatello's eyes glow the color of the moon with a light blue tinge in the center.

Back where Mikey and Wolf were, they couldn't see what happened to Don because they were to busy focusing on the Nightwatcher. The metal clad vilgilante stood crouched on top of a stone pillar replacing his weapon to his sheath.

"This has to be the greastest moment in my life" said Michealanglo "I finally get to see the Nightwatcher in action!"

Forgetting that he and Wolf were supposed to be in hiding when Mikey realized he had mistake of talking out loud it was already to late. Karia and her Foot soliders had heard Michealanglo's shout and were now heading striaght towards his and Wolf's hiding place.

"Me and my big mouth," thought Mikey.

Karia and her soliders outnumbered Mikey and Wolf a hundred to one. There was no way those two could take care of all those Foot warriors. Luckily for Mikey and Wolf however they weren't the only ones there. As quick as a flash a chain-like weapon known as a manrki blasted out of the darkness cutting in between the Foot and thier leader.

Karia's focus instantly shifted to the Nightwatcher above as recalled the manrki to his hand. Pulling Michealanglo's arm Wolf indicated that it was the perfect time for them to go. From the Nightwatcher's point of veiw he could see Mikey and Wolf escaping just as Karia's her goons gaze rested on him.

"Those two are safe" he thought "now for Leo,"

Throwing down smoke pellets onto the floor thick smoke soon clouded the room allowing enough for the Nightwatcher to make his own disappearence. Reaching the empty corridor of the hallway the Nightwatcher began his search for the trapped turtle.

First stop was the Tech lab, sure enough the Nightwatcher was right on his first guess. Just like Rapheal and Wolf, Leonardo had also been imprisioned in a glass chamber seemingly unconious. Shooting out both his manrki the Nightwatcher tried breaking that glass cell open.

One good blow was all it needed and Leo was free. Picking up the unconious Leo the Nightwatcher ran through the hallways making his way towards the basement where he ran in with Donatello and the others. But there was no time to talk as an alarm suddenly shredded through the entire building.

"We have to out of here now!" said Don.

"Follow me," said the Nightwatcher and ran away with his heavy load.

Shrugging their shoulders the other two turtles and Wolf followed behind. Once the tuertles, the Nightwatcher, and Wolf believed they a safe distance away from Foot Headquarters the Nightwatcher handed Leo over to Donatello and Mikey.

"Take care of him now," said the Nightwatcher as he turned to go away.

"Wait" shouted Donatello "how did you know to be here tonight?"

"A friend," said the Nightwatcher and continued on his way back to wherever he came from.

"Aaaww man" said Mikey as he watched the Nightwatcher disappear "I finally meet the Nightwatcher face to face and I don't have a camera,"

"Save it Mikey" said Don "let's get Leo back to the lair,"

As the turtles and Wolf enetered the sewers the Nightwatcher was standing on a rooftop nearby watching them. Taking off his helmet the Nightwatcher let his long red bandana blow free in the wind of the night and snipped a breath of fresh air.

"Thanks Leo" said Rapheal "for bringing me back,"

With that line said Rapheal a.k.a the Nightwatcher ran off into the night. Back at the lair Leo was finally begining to awaken. The blue-masked turtle lie resting on the couch with Master Splinter by his side trying to heal him of his wounds.

"Wha...what?" said Leo "Raph...where's Raph?"

"Karia said he disappeared shortly before your capture," said Wolf.

"What happened?" asked Don.

"He ran away after almost killing me" said Leo "then Karia and her troops finally managed to break through the door and grab me. I was trapped. Who helped me escape?"

"The Nightwatcher bro" said Mikey "he's all over New York news and all your local news stations. He saved your life,"

Drinking in Mikey's words Leonardo began thinking about the mysterious Nightwatcher. He owed the metal clad vigilante his life. Mabye, just mabye, there was the chance the turtles would run into him again or he would run into them either way.

Meanwhile, back at Foot Headquarter's Karia had sealed herself in her room, away from any kind of contact from her minions. Taking up the lotus position Karia began to meditate on the events that had just recentley occured.

She had lost Rapheal, and failed to bring forth Sakavu in order to restore the Shredder's spirit and pour it into Rapheal. A knock came of the door and second later a note was slipped underneath. Obviously whoever delievered the message did not want to suffer Karia's wrath when she was in a bad mood.

Picking up the note Karia was shocked when she read it's contents. It said:

_Dear Karia,_

_There was no need for you to go to the extreme to make me love you. Truth was...I already did...I just couldn't say it out loud fearing that the shadows might have ears. I'm still considering your offer for an alliance. My brothers would kill me if they knew I was going to this. No more brainwashing, no more kidnapping, and no more than one meetings next time. I'll be keeping an eye open for traps._

_-Rapheal_

"So" thought Karia "he does have feelings for me after all,"

Getting up Karia decided to take a short walk up to the balcony above. Breathing in the fresh air of the night Karia gazed over to the stars in the distance. Suddenly her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the dark form on Rapheal standing on a rooftop meters away.

The red-masked turtle's eyes were fixed on Karia as if he had been waiting for her to arrive so he could be seen. Turning around the Rapheal started strolling in the direction of the setting moon as the sun threatened to rise.

The words between Rapheal and Karia were unspoken but clear. The two would meet again someday.


	12. Chapter 12: Donatello's Dilemina

**Ch.12: Donatello's Dilemina**

Back in the Turtles Lair Donatello was having his own problems to deal with. The purple-masked turtle kept on tossing and turning in bed living in a horrible nightmare. Visions of glowing red eyes with yellow slits bored into every corner of his brain.

Then what's worse, he saw himself in attack position with his own eyes glowing a cold, blue fire. It was raining, and all that rain and thunder didn't help Donatello feel any better. The dream Donatello was approaching Leo and Mikey who had their weapons out also.

Leaping towards his two brothers the dream Donatello started to fight the dream Leo and Mikey. A terrific clash lashed out as the three turtles fought each other, but it was obivous as to who was getting beat by the way the battle progressed.

Stabbing at Leo's stomach with the end of his bo staff the dream Donatello grabbed Leo's katanas as they flew out of the blue-masked turtle's hand and dropped his own weapon. Just as the dream Don was about to finish off Mikey and Leo however the Nightwatcher appeared.

Swinging his manrki the Nightwatcher knocked the dream Donatello of his feet and then jumped down in order to fight. The dream Donatello was still holding onto Leonardo's katanas and ravage clash ensued between the two.

Unfortunately for the Nightwatcher it appeared that the dream Donatello was much faster than he looked and he ended up getting stabbed with Leo's own katana. Pulling out the sword from his victim's chest Donatello grinned as he saw blood run down it's tip.

The Nightwatcher had fallen and as the dream Donatello approached to remove the Nightwatcher's helmet that's when the real Donatello decided to wake up in the real world.

Looking around frantically the purple-masked turtle sighed a wave of relief as he said "It was just a dream...a nightmare,"

But Donatello was soon to learn that his dream was no mere nightmare...but a premonition. Weeks had passed since the fight at Karia's and Rapheal had not returned. No one was even sure their hot-tempered brother was ever going to return home.

Leonardo had been suffering the most though. If anything else he felt sorry for Raph. It wasn't Rapheal's fault that he had almost killed his brother...it was Karia's. If Karia hadn't been so foolish into brainwashing Rapheal he might still be here with his brothers today.

Rapheal was gone and now the turtles had to live with it. Mikey was worried about Raph too but tried to keep himself busy on clipping out headlines about the Nightwatcher. Although right now his attention on his new superhero idol was unfocused.

Master Splinter had been sensing a tenge of depression hanging about the lair ever since Rapheal's disappearence, but Donatello's aura was the strangest of them all. The brainiac turtle's aura had become disturbed and was showing hints of increased fear.

"My son " asked Splinter "what is wrong?"

"I've been having these weird dreams Sensei" said Don "about...,"

Donatello couldn't bring himself to say what his recurring dream had been about. There was no doubt Master Splinter would grow concerned and ask more questions Donatello didn't really want to answer. Sensing Donatello's mood Splinter knew he could not push more from his son at this moment, but he would try again later.

While this was going on with Donatello, Leonardo was getting tired of sitting around the lair. What he really wanted to do was to go search for Rapheal to tell him that it was okay to come back. And it's about time he did it.

It didn't take long for the other turtles to get dragged along in his search. Minutes passed by and not a sign of Rapheal was ever found. Just as the three turtles were about to give up a sound of a scuffle reached their ears and they instantly bolted towards the sound.

Turns out the Nightwatcher was the one who started the fight in the first place, although it was all over in a second. By the time Leo and the others got there the Nightwatcher was hanging up three crooks by a chain twisted around a nearby fire escape.

"Man this guy is good," said Don.

The Nightwatcher must have heard Don's voice because the next thing anyone knew he was looking up at the three turtles staring down at him. To late to hide the turtles stood their ground waiting for what the Nightwatcher planned to do next. Would he mistake them for being criminals too?

"Feeling better?" asked the Nightwatcher clearly referring to Leo.

"Uh...yeah" said Leo a little reluctant to answer "thanks,"

"You know" said the Nightwatcher "I saw another turtle like you guys a few days ago. Red mask, scowl on face...ring any bells?"

"You saw Raph?" asked Mikey in excitement "where is he?"

"Didn't say" said the Nightwatcher "he was the one who informed me about what was going on over at Karia's place. After the fight however he didn't think he was ready to come home just yet, and I hear now that he might actaully be planning to go back to Karia's,"

"What?!" asked all three turtles at once.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Cause...he loves her" said the Nightwatcher hestitantly "by the way what happened to the Wolf?"

"She disappeared after helping get Leo back to the lair" said Don "we haven't seen her since,"

Nodding the Nightwatcher said "I gotta go, but if you ever need me I'll be where the fire touches the sky, caio,"

With that the Nightwatcher diappeared once again into the night leaving the turtles more confused than ever before. Storm clouds hung overhead indicating a sudden downpour was iminent. Sighing Leo looked at his brothers and said.

"Come on, let's check the docks real quick and go home,"

As soon as the Turtles arrived at the docks a shocking site met their eyes. Karia was there staring out over at Eliis Island, home to the Statue of Liberty. The Nightwatcher's clue suddenly became very clear to Donatello.

"The Nightwatcher..." he said "he lives over at the Statue of Liberty,"

But Leo and Mikey were more interested on what Karia was doing here than anything else right now. Suddenly the three turtles saw why as the Nightwatcher approached Karia. Karia turned and smiled when she saw the Nightwatcher and quickly took his hands in her own.

"Are we still on for that date?" said Karia.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said the Nightwatcher.

Leo and the others were shocked at this discovery. The Nightwatcher was dating Karia! All of Mikey's thoughts about his hero suddenly seemed to get flushed down the drain. He had been admiring the Nightwatcher for months, but at seeing this he wasn't so sure he should be anymore.

Before anything more freaky could be discovered about the Nightwatcher's and Karia's relationship however Donatello suddenly a deep feeling of pain grab his stomach. His eyes shut for tight for just a moment and then opened with a glow of light blue fire. Turning to face Leo and Mikey Donatello started to attack his two brothers. His dream had become reality and there was no doubt what was about to happen next.


	13. Chapter 13: Forgiven

**Ch.13: Forgiven**

**----------------------------------------**

**Nightwatcher's/Raph's POV**

**----------------------------------------**

The noise coming from the fight reached my ears as I turned to see Donatello attack Leonardo and Mikey. Wolf was right about Sakavu, if only there some other way besides breaking that jar this wouldn't have happened. Well, you can't change the past, it's time to deal with the future.

Grabbing two sais I always keep sheathed behind my back I joined in the fray and started to battle againist my purple-masked brother. None of the turtles knew who was really lurking under this mask. If they ever found out Leo and Mikey would have a feild day, but now...

Donatello used his bo staff to leap over me and stab me in the back. Good thing I have a shell to protect me from the damage the blow would have caused, not to metion my armor, but the force was enough to make me land flat on my face. When I turned back around Don was busy facing off againist Leo and Mikey again.

Both turtles had their weapons pulled out to defend themselves againist this changed Donatello. Seeing my purple-clad brother act like this was unnatural and I was starting to grow worried. My eyes landed on Karia for a second seeing that she was standing there with no idea what to do.

"Karia" I shouted "help me,"

With a dash I sprang to help my brothers hearing Karia's footsteps patter along behind me. Don had managed to snatch one of Leo's swords and had dropped his own weapon. Now I know this wasn't the Donatello I knew, he would never throw away his own weapon like that.

A howl screamed through the night and everything stood still for a minute as we searched for the source of the sound. Looking up on the rooftop nearby we all saw Wolf standing brillantly againist the glistening light of the full moon. She's such a showoff.

Landing beside me she winked and said "Glad to see you again, need some help?"

What did I have to lose? Oh yeah, my brothers lives if I didn't hurry! Together me and Wolf both charged at Donatello trying to at least pin him down so the battle would stop. Even Leo and Mikey seemed willing to help out although they were mostly staying behind us not to sure about jumping in.

Personally I didn't care whether they jumped in or not, brandishing my sais I headed striaght for Donatello. Don was no sword expert when it came to Leo's katanas but he knew enough to at least defend himself from my sais.

I was reluctant to strike the finishing blow. I could beat any of my brothers any day of the week, but I wouldn't dare go to far as killing them. Unluckily for me the changed Donatello didn't have that problem as I soon found out. When I brought my arm to upper-rising block a sharp pain suddenly slashed through my body as I felt the tip end of Leo's sword pass through my side.

My armor may have protected me in some areas but it looks like Don had found a weak spot even under all this metal. Wearily I glanced at metal-coated hand covering the recent blow watching as blood from the sword wound tarnished it's surface. Karia screamed, silence fell upon the pier, and finally I blacked out.

**------------------------------------**

**Normal POV**

**------------------------------------**

Neither Leo or Mikey could move or speak at what they had just witnessed. Wolf and Karia were shock as thier eyes lingered over the Nightwatcher's unmoving body. Slowly Donatello made his way up to the Nightwather's body and pried off his helemet. Karia couldn't take it any longer, she tackled Donatello.

"You killed him!" she yelled in fury "he was your brother and you killed him!"

"My brother?" asked Donatello surprised.

Leo, Mikey, and Wolf were also surprised. Curious to what Karia had meant Leo walked over to the now unmasked Nightwatcher and gasped at what he saw. There, lying still as the silence around them, was Rapheal, killed by his own brother.

The light blue fire in Donatello's eyes vanished as he also saw Rapheal's face. Wolf looked at him angrilly, Karia was threatening to choke him to death, Leo couldn't say a word, but Mikey didn't even bare to look as he tried to hide his tears so the people around him couldn't see him cry.

Sakavu's spell had been broken, but at a great cost. The fire had fallen by the hands of the earth and was smothered once again. Leo kneeled over Rapheal a.k.a the Nightwatcher's unmoving body and trembled. Fear was one of those rare emotions Leonardo barely ever felt, but this time it had taken control.

It had to be one of the saddest days of the TMNT's lives watching Leonardo cry over Rapheal. Karia loosened her grip on Donatello and travelled over to Rapheal's side tears also showing in her eyes. Don's eyes shifted over to the weapon he had used to stab his brother.

Leo's katana layed there in perfect silence covered in Rapheal's blood. Everyone around him was weeping, but the expression that disturbed Donatello the most was Michealanglo's. In Michealanglo's eyes were hurt,pain,anger,saddness, and loss. This whole adventure had started by reading the expressions in other peoples eyes and now it had ended just like it had begun.

Weeks later the turtles had split apart once again, only this time in their own home. Mikey stayed on the couch, Leo took over the training area, and Don...stayed in his room not daring to come out.

Splinter had not been to pleased to hear about Rapheal's condition and what Donatello had done and was working very hard to keep Rapheal from dying. Good news was Rapheal's condition was improving. Bad news, Donatello's inner emotions were not.

Nightmares kept haunting the poor purple-masked turtle about what he had done to Rapheal. Finally the day came when all those nightmares would go away, but would his guilt?

**-----------------------------------**

**Raph's POV**

**-----------------------------------**

When I opened my eyes a dim light met my sight. Is this heaven or the other place, I didn't know. My head hurt, and my arms felt heavy, but at least I felt they could still move. All the memories of what happened to me slowly started to flow back into my mind.

Don had been possessed by Sakavu and stabbed me, I thought as I painfully managed to sit up. Looking at my body I could tell right away that something was missing. My armor! Oh great so much for superhero secret indenity. Ah well, like a said before, you can't change the past.

Testing my legs to make sure they still worked I started to the door and let myself out. Back at the lair, I couldn't believe it. The sudden silence stopped me in my tracks. Why was the lair so quiet? Where were my brothers? What had happened at the pier while I was out? On the other hand what had happened to my family?

Steady thumps and bangs came from the pratice ring as I nimbly approached. It seemed like Leo was working off some extra anger while I had been out and it looked like he had a few more to unleash on the already broken boards.

"Hey!" I shouted "watch it Leo or else there won't be anything for me to break!"

The sound of voice must have stopped Leo cold, cause he turned around and looked in my direction that second. My voice must have been louder than I thought cause Mikey turned away from the T.V.'s and don and Master Splinter showed up too.

Before anyone could say anything, or 'I' could say anything, everybody rushed me and started to hug me to death chanting cheers that they were happy that I was alive. My eyes landed on Donatello seeing that he was standing the farest away from me and the others.

Breaking apart from the others I approached Donatello and said "It wasn't your fault Don. If anything it was my fault for breaking that jar that set Sakavu free in the first place. None of you knew that I was the Nightwatcher except for Karia. I didn't want you guys to worry about what I was up to, although I appriceate the thought. No matter what happened Don it's in the past now. I know how painful it can be to want to forget something you really feel guilty about or had done wrong. But the problem is, there's no way to change the past, all we can try to do is keep on living,"

Slowly a grin started to play on Don's mouth as he said "You sound like Master Splinter...thanks Raph for forgiving me,"

"Your welcome" I said getting up "up for a game of Star Trek? I'll try to let you win this time,"

"In your dreams," said Don racing towards the game system.

"Yee-hah!" I yelled after him. It's so good to be home.

**The End**


End file.
